yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 068
"Trash Talk", known as "Memories of an Old Person, The Scrap-Iron Family Deck" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 22, 2009. Featured Duel Crow Hogan vs. Mr. Bashford Turn 1: Bashford Bashford draws. He then Normal Summons "Maternal Junk" ( 3/300/1500) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/800/0) in Attack Position. Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ( 4/1700/800) in Attack Position via its own effect. "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks "Maternal Junk", but Bashford activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself. Turn 3: Bashford Bashford draws "Junk Spirit". Bashford's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Pitfall", "Scrap-Iron Barricade", "Junk Factory", "Paternal Junk", and "Junk Spirit". Bashford then Normal Summons "Paternal Junk" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Maternal Junk" is face-up on the field, "Paternal Junk" gains 500 ATK due to its first effect ("Paternal Junk": 1600 → 2100/1200). Bashford then activates "Junk Factory". Now all Junk monsters will gain 500 ATK ("Maternal Junk": 300 → 800/1500; "Paternal Junk": 2100 → 2600/1200) and Bashford can return any of Crow's monsters that were destroyed in battle by Junk monsters to their owner's Decks instead of sending the destroyed monsters to the Graveyard. "Paternal Junk" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" (Crow 4000 → 2200). Bashford activates the second effect of "Junk Factory" to return "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to Crow's Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard. Bashford sets three cards. Turn 4: Crow Crow draws "Black-Winged Strafe" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Maternal Junk" by sending "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" from his hand to the Graveyard, but Bashford activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Barricade" to prevent "Maternal Junk" from being destroyed by Crow's card effects this turn. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Barricade resets itself. Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" ( 2/1300/0) in Attack Position. Crow then activates the effect of "Blizzard the Far North" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" ( 4/1800/1200) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Bashford activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Pitfall" to return "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" to Crow's hand. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Pitfall" resets itself. Crow then activates "Cards for Black Feathers" to send "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" from his hand to the Graveyard and draw two cards ("Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" and "Black Thunder"). Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Paternal Junk" until the End Phase ("Paternal Junk": 2600 → 1300/1200 → 600). "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks "Paternal Junk", but Bashford activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself. "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" attacks "Paternal Junk". Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow", sending it from his hand to the Graveyard and increasing the ATK of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" by 1400 ("Gale the Whirlwind": 1300 → 2700/400). "Gale the Whirlwind" then destroys "Paternal Junk" (Bashford 4000 → 2600). Bashford then activates his face-down "Junk Spirit" to Special Summon "Paternal Junk" during the End Phase. Crow sets a card. On Crow's End Phase, the effect of "Kalut the Moon Shadow" expires ("Gale the Whirlwind": 2700 → 1300/400). At the same time, "Paternal Junk" ( 4/1600 → 2600/1200) is revived in Attack Position due to the effect of "Junk Spirit". Turn 5: Bashford Bashford draws "Junk Barrage" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to to "Paternal Junk". Now when "Paternal Junk" destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Crow will take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK "Paternal Junk" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (Crow 2200 → 900). The effect of "Junk Barrage" activates (Crow 900 → 250). Crow then activates his face-down "Black Thunder" to inflict 400 damage to Bashford for every card on his side of the field. Bashford currently controls seven cards (Bashford 2600 → 0). Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yami Yugi and his most famous cards (Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl). Featured cards Cards in italics made their debut in this episode. Mistakes * In the English version, the scene where Crow places "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" in the Graveyard, a glimpse of the Japanese "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" and "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" can be seen. Several frames later, when the cards are switched to how they normally appear in the dub, "Shura" appears upside-down in Crow's Graveyard. * When the "Kid Junk" card is first shown after Jack Atlas mentions it, it's shown as an Effect Monster. "Kid Junk" is a Normal Monster; this is evident in one of Mr. Bashford's flashbacks when his son is seen with the card. * When Bashford summons "Paternal Junk" for the second time, he says it gets its 1000 ATK boost from itself and "Maternal Junk". Instead of "Maternal Junk", it is "Junk Factory" that gives a boost. * Jack says that with "Paternal Junk" and "Maternal Junk" on the field, Bashford would've been able to summon "Kid Junk" straight from his hand, when his hand was empty. * Near the end of the episode, when Blister is explaining things to Yusei, Jack, and Crow about the meteor explosion, he states that the Public Security Bureau is keeping things hush-hush. Public Security Bureau is the Japanese version of Sector Security, which instead should have been stated. Trivia *instead of using Duel Disks, Bashford and Crow duel in an old Dueling Arena made of junk. This is a throwback for the series tenth anniversary, where Yugi and Joey fought in Dueling Arena's throughout the Duelist Kingdom arc. *In the dub, Crow makes a reference to "I've fallen, and I can't get up!" when he questions Bashford about the safety of his junk filled home. Notes